<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To (Not) Be Amused by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707119">To (Not) Be Amused</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns'>DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light-Hearted, Timeline What Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:32:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve couldn't believe that Pansy had never been to an amusement park. Well, he would have to change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>School's Out For Summer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To (Not) Be Amused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts">starrnobella</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for School's Out on Draco's Den! I apologize ahead of time for the shortness. May add some more details sometime later!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re kidding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it look like I’m kidding, Steve?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>?”</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve couldn’t believe his ears. It was so surprising to learn that his girlfriend had never ridden a roller coaster, let alone stepped into an amusement park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met Pansy Parkinson during orientation at Lee University. It was a frat party Bucky and Sam dragged him too and he literally bumped into her. He apologized profusely, she thought it was cute, and they hung around each other ever since. Steve thought it was too good to be true initially, but Pansy claimed she loved the good in him...like he was her superhero. Who wouldn’t blush and swoon for a lady who said things like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that the semester was over, Steve wanted to continue their relationship. He thought the amusement park would be a great date idea, yet he was now privy to the fact that Pansy never went to a place like that. He’d have to change that. She must have seen the look on his face because she started shaking her head quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh no you don’t. Nu-uh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Pans,” Steve said. “Just this one time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed to mull it over and after a moment or so she pointed her finger towards him where her perfectly manicured nail grazed his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one time,” she said. “But I better be amused for it to be called such a thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled victoriously. “I can arrange that.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He brought her to the park a week after she agreed to go. The amusement park was booming with adults and children alike that were standing in the line to get in. From the distance, Steve could see the roller coaster moving in its loops. Cheers and shouts filled his ears. The smell of the concession stands filled his nose, and he took a deep breath to bask in the ambience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Diagon Alley.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Who in their right mind would name a park like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shrugged. “Maybe its founders?” he said before shaking his head. “Don’t worry about the name, though. It’s going to be fun. Trust me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out his elbow for her to take, and Pansy gave him a sideways glance. “Trust you, eh? We’ll see if that holds by the end of the day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve extended his arm and gestured to the rotating platform. “We’re going to start with the carousel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy raised a brow. “You want to ride on horses? If you wanted a ride like that all you had to say—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not what I meant.” Heat flushed to the blonde’s cheeks at Pansy’s implications. Bucky would be having a field day if he heard about this conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed—no doubt from being interrupted by Steve—and nudged him. “Well, if you’re supposed to be introducing me to the ‘time of my life’, this amusement park is leaving me unamused.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve couldn’t help but feel as if that was a challenge to his word. Anyone that knew Steve Rogers knew that he kept his word no matter what. He straightened his posture after his blush subsided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t have that can we?” he said. “Maybe this next ride will amuse you.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He led Pansy to the line waiting for the ride built around a tall, towering building of sorts. The people already on the ride were seated and buckled down with terrified and excited faces alike. Steve watched as Pansy held her fist close to her chest; he could hear her breath hitch as the people rose up the tower. Sometime after the seats rested at the top, they were suddenly dropped down. That action and the screams must have caught Pansy off guard because she twitched and gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t bear to laugh at her reaction, but he did find it amusing. As he opened his mouth to let her know that she’d be fine and he’d keep her safe, Pansy shook her head and was tugging Steve along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way in hell you’re putting me on that death trap,” she said as she pulled him along. “The nerve! What kind of human being would ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>consider </span>
  </em>
  <span>that an amusing ride? Honestly...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve let Pansy drag him wherever she saw fit as she ranted about the amusement park rides. He knew better than to interrupt her during one of those; she was slapping him all over the place in front of all these people. She could get charged by people who didn’t know any better.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The sun had set a little while ago, and the darkening sky was glittering with stars. Steve liked to look up and admire the stars often, and at the current angle he was positioned, Steve believed it to be absolutely perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he felt a tight grip on his bicep from his girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve turned to her with concern. He saw that she was trying to keep her expression neutral, but the tightness in her lips told him otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” he started, “you picked the Ferris Wheel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a glare that would make a commander crap bricks. “No one said it would stop at every given chance!” she exclaimed. “We’re at the highest point of this damn amusement park, and I am not too fond of heights.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to point out again that she chose the ride, but thought better of it. Instead, he grabbed her hand that was gripping his arm and rubbed the top with his thumb to soothe her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do that so others can get on the ride too, Pans,” he explained. “We won’t be up here forever, and besides, you have me here the whole time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted harshly and prepared to say something, but the sudden jerk of the Ferris Wheel cart made her squeak and clutch Steve’s arm with both hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you laugh, I will castrate you and deliver the remains to your best friends,” she hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shook his head, wrapped his arm around Pansy’s shoulder, and brought her closer to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never laugh at you being scared, Pans,” he said. “I’d rather comfort you like this.” He leaned over to kiss the top of her head. “And this.” Steve kissed her forehead next. “And this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy looked up at Steve with a soft smile, and he leaned forward to kiss her lips gently. He pulled away with a goofy-like smile and said, “And like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rested her head on his chest as the Ferris Wheel started to move again and sighed lightly. “The rest of these rides can kiss my ass,” she said, “but I’ll make an exception for this if you keep up the comforting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language,” he chided in a playful yet serious manner. He grinned and held her closer. “But I’ll take that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy chuckled. “You better. And for attempting to kill me with those other rides, you can make it up by buying me the pink-colored cotton candy and win whatever stuffed bear I desire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the mission to have Pansy ride all the rides and enjoy the amusement park for the first time was aborted, Steve believed that it was still a pretty successful venture. After all, it was for his amusement too, no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, Steve kissed the top of Pansy’s head again. “I think I can arrange that. What about the roller coaster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy responded with a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve chuckled then. “Next time.”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>